The three of our losses
by purplechalkwitch
Summary: America is blind, his twin Canada is near mute, and their cousin Mexico is deaf.  Absurdity, and drama ensue as they try to protect their secret from the world.please read the fanfic Brothers by  Bronzebutterfly18 before reading this.please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, sorry that this took so long.

The original concept for this story belongs to BronzeButterfly18, please read her stories. Originally I was going to be working with my cousin on this but he had to bail so it took me a while. He might help in latter chapters latter, when I throw a plot bunny his way. Thank you so much for letting me write this.

Human names and nation names used, if you don't know google it (while listening to the song go google it if your daring). Since mexico isn't canon she is America and Canada's cousin and her human name is Maria

Please read Brothers by BronzeButterfly18 before reading this.

Disclaimer I do not own hetalia or the concept of this story

Enjoy

The wind lazily blew gold, red, and brown leaves past the window from which into a bedroom streamed the early morning sunlight, waking the sleeping personification of Japan. Who was not thrilled for the day to say the least. He had to go to a meeting when all he wanted to do was hang out online with his digital sweetheart. But he would just bring his laptop and pretend to be 100percent not goofing off.

As he left his house he mused on how America was never ever discreet about goofing off during meetings and would even try to convince whoever was sitting near him to ignore the meeting and goof around with him. Not that he was a bad guy but he also never stopped shouting, he would worry for his friends vocal chords, but then he might get some peace and quiet when with his friend.

He thought about taking America to get some ramen after the meeting.

_Will you be alright, Al._ Canada Telepathically worriedto his twin brother. _I'll be fine Matt. Japan's my friend, I speak Japanese, and you helped me translate my notes to brail. Nothing can go wrong for this HERO, e-mail Mexico that the north- America conference is still on for tonight!_ America responded to his twin. _You mean when you, Maria, and I stay up all night and eat three different fast food meals, shop, you two annoy people, we all laugh, and then draw straws for who explains it to the cops. _Canada described in a deadpan tone. _Hell yes, and this time it's at my place, bro. America declared. Which state? _Canada chimed in. _OOOh! planes landing can't think now, I'll tell you on the flight back home._ America fumbled around his seat to find his carry- on bag and exit the plane, ignoring the annoyed bickering of the other passengers. He found his cab after asking for help from a little girl passing by to find one. He headed to the meeting with Japan, he was glad to see his friend (even if it was for work, which blew) but he would have to hurry if he wanted to be there in time for the North America meeting (that they didn't tell their bosses about).

Time skip

The meeting was over, never had Japan seen America not try to degrade a meeting to hilarity in any way. Much less hurry it along, "what just happened?" he accidentally said aloud as the 20 minute meeting that he predicted to take an hour and a half ended. "America– kun, wait up!" he shouted after his friend who was walking out the door, laughing constantly. "s'up, Japan?" exclaimed the energetic and blind nation. "err, since I've got to go to go to France's house I was wondering if..", " YOU CAN BORROW MY TASER ANYTIME, PAL!" exclaimed America, completely cutting Japan off. "No! I was wondering if we could take the subway to the airport together." Informed Japan, "you sure about the taser dude?", "I have my own America- san."

The subway wasn't nearly as packed as it usually is yet America was sitting so closely that you'd think it was. It was almost like he was helplessly lost in here, there was only about 50 people in the car, this was a good day, for him. What has America acting so odd? While the nation next to him could only think " crap, crap, crap, I can't read the signs to know when we're there; if I cling to Japan, he'll find the way for me. This is why I only take cabs in foreign countrys."


	2. the mystery takes form

Wow I can't believe that so many people read this, it makes me happy to know that you like it especially those who favorited or commented

I hope that this is even better than the last chappie. I'm going to try to update on a weekly basis, or whenever I can. I also pinky promise that Canada and Mexico are going to get their time to shine and more in this or the next chapters.

(**Here it goes)**

After they arrived at the airport and parted ways, America excited to be with his twin and cousin for a night on the towns of his choosing, Japan on the other hand felt exasperated and curious towards America's behavior. The worry was still with him as he landed in France, but as he stepped out of the airport and heard an obnoxious "onhonhonhonhon" saving his virginity immediately took first priority. Unfortunately before he could retreat back to the safety of a flight back home, an arm circled around his shoulders. France, with a smile plastered onto his face; hello Japan lovely day isn't it. Japan on the other hand wasn't so thrilled, that is until a light bulb popped into his head while France escorted him to the car. Once the two were sitting in the car and France was chatting away about this or that (Japan learned that the best way to deal with France was to not pay him too much attention) Japan decided to ask him and with any luck unravel the 'mystery' that was America's mannerisms. "France, you helped raise America, right? Japan said going from a confident volume to muttering at the end of the question. "Huh, of course, I unfortunately couldn't undo the damage that England did to his tastes (Japan ignored this stab towards his good friend) I also raised my little Canada, so cute!" he said. "Then did you ever notice anything strange about America?" Japan asked, worrying if France would give him a good answer. "Aside from his eating habits?" France asked back. "yes", Japan felt that he should have seen that one coming a mile away. "Well then", France seemed to be thinking hard about this; "He did run into walls a lot, sadly for you, England would be a better person to ask about this." France said, then the car was very quiet until, "what if you come along with the bad touch trio to annoy England tonight!" Exclaimed France, nearly two inches from his face.

_**Skipping across the pond**_

"The North- America Meeting can officially begin barraged Canada's ears from his twin, Alfred and his cousin, Maria. "Thank you for shouting that in a public air port, your bosses have told you not to shout stuff like that", Canada said, sounding a bit exasperated yet glad to see them even with his broken voice that if Alfred and Maria didn't know better they wouldn't notice that he said anything, or that he was discreetly signing for Maria. What ever happened they weren't going to let their disabilities' get in the way of their fun, no way in hell. We're gonna go get ice cream, come on, come on, come on! Alfred whined. He was dragging Maria and Matthew out of the air port. Matthew and Maria only had duffle bags and kumajiro to carry along since they all kept stuff at each others houses, and no matter where in each others territory they were there things wouldn't be forgotten, as long as it wasn't a surprise visit.

_Authors note : I'm going to have this take place in Idaho I am sorry if I accidentally piss of someone from Idaho, I picked a random state, and I have also never been to Idaho. I think my home state of NJ would be good if people didn't think that it was filled with slutty umpaloompas._

After a mint chocolate chip, a chocolate Sunday, and rocky road; the trio sauntered out of the dairy queen after some nice ice cream. All of the having deemed it okay that ice cream three hours before the argument of where to eat was okay, in the words of Maria "it's only six o'clock, What if Al passes out from lack of sugar!" and in the words of Alfred "if you want ice cream you could just say so, also hero's don't pass out!" he declared this with a goofy triumphant grin. Finally in the whispered and signed words of Canada, "I want rocky road."

**TaaaaDaaaah how'dya like it, I thank everyone who reads this just for taking a look, summer break is in a week so updates will become much more frequent. Special thanks to all who commented. But those who faved it are anything except fogotten**


	3. worry spreads

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this, remember to read Brothers by BronzeButterfly18 (thank you so much)**

"oh dear lord what do you want?" England was not in the best of moods, he didn't have any tea, he dropped his new book in a puddle, and to top it off the bad touch trio was on his door step. " England, we're here to brighten your day," exclaimed Spain;" now let the awesomeness in." France would have added to the sweet talk but England had him in a headlock from the word "bonjour". Ummm England, I apologize for them, I did not mean to disturb you. The arm around France's neck loosened as England realized who was speaking to him. "Oh it's quite alright Japan, these idiots will never learn any better!" He said as he kicked at Spain who was trying to rescue France from the enraged Englishman.

"It's now or never" Japan's thoughts repeated trying to encourage himself to delve into the mystery. "uuuumm England- san, could I ask you a few questions about America. Was he ever kind of strangely clingy or didn't look at people when speaking to them or even running into things maybe." The words were rushed and with his accent England almost didn't understand anything he said. "Well I guess, maybe, let me think for a se" CRASH! What the hell! Standing at the top of the stairs was the infamous trio, covered in broken glass, from England's window, England's EXPENSIVE window. "We're joining in this conversation weather you like it or not!" the trio cheered in unison.

Once the fight had settled down England told them about Americas odd behavior. " It could be a family thing, Canada almost never speaks and never takes off that damn hoodie," said England with a thoughtful expression. "CANADA WAS RAISED PERFECLY BY ME AND ANY ACCUSATIONS OTHERWISE ARE LIES AND SLANDER," France was out of breath by the end of the statement. "Didn't they have like a cousin or something?" Prussia added trying to see if his awesome question would lead to more of them freaking out. "Mexico is just moody, she didn't like music, had trouble with authority figures is all I'm sure, really," Spain sounded shaky in his theory and everyone was starting to feel a little bit concerned. Even the micronation that would probably be yelled at by his parents for "infiltrating" jerklands house to collect 'vital' information.

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry this extremely late and I feel really bad that it is, first it was writers block then sleep- away camp, and then the worst excuse of all world of warcraft ( I'm a draenai Paladin (neeeeerd) of awesome). Again I feel like I need to give you all a huge apology, and I don't mind being flamed for it because at this point I kinda deserve it. This time I mean it when I say the next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. Sealand's Shenanigans

**I promise that I will look over this one for grammar and spelling mistakes, also I will also try to make this easier to read.**

**The original concept for this story belongs to Bronzebutterfly18 who I am ever so thankful to. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya.**

A hushed voice sounded from behind a bush near the edge of England's property. "Were you okay while I was in there Hana- tamago. I know my way around Jerkland's house**, **and the bad touch trio left a pretty big hole so I got out without getting caught (desu yo),"

"Arf" by this time Hana- tamago was quite used to Sealand's shenanigans and had found that when his baby sitter, Greece inevitably fell asleep wandering off with Sealand was better than staying with all of those, uugh cats.

"North America is across the ocean, Mama and Papa will definitely be really angry if we leave the continent." They were in there usual _we just spied on England hide out_ a.k.a. the local café getting something sugary (he is an e-bay genius; he has his ways of getting money).

"_Can we go home Finland yells at me too."_ Hana- tamago was trying to urge Sealand that it was time to go. Unfortunately, that is hard to do when you can't speak and don't want to get kicked out of the café.

"We'll make a better plan in the morning, let's go home." Sealand yawned as he said this. Hana- tamago would only go with him if there was nothing better to do or cats.

The North America Trio (Mexico's cactus had a hot date, Tony was playing poker, and Kumajiro was Hosting a booze fueled movie marathon in Canada's basement) was having an excellent time, their bosses had agreed to give them the week off. Currently they were racing through an amusement park singing off key in their respective languages, together.

They were there on every ride, Alfred was never scared of the roller coasters because he couldn't see the drops and rises. He just put his hands up and cheered. Matthew liked the roller coasters, but not being able to cheer like Alfred or scream like Maria bothered him. Maria didn't like the coasters as much as her brothers, but hell there was still a weeks worth of time to do something that she wanted. Why not enjoy this night of lights and adrenalin rushes.

They each had a big chip on their shoulder about their disabilities limiting their fun and experiences but in each other's presence they felt better, complete; A functioning continent.

They took a cab back to Alfred's house and slept in a blanket fort to end all blanket forts.

**I know that this one was short too but I hope that you like it Sealand will be an important character. Out of the blue I don't know what hana tamago looks like, could someone tell me.**


	5. and off they go

**Hurricane Irene was a doozy, a ton of the roads are shut down for this that and the other reason. The power went out for quite a few people around me (luckily not mine) so my friends and I spent the storm playing WoW…. on one computer. **

**Thank you to Bronzebutterfly18, everyone who reads this, and Blizzard.**

**I don't own hetalia**

"We need to find out more"

While they weren't in the same place it was spoken simultaneously by Sealand, South Africa, Spain, England, and France.

Due to differences in location they spoke to different people.

Sealand spoke to hana tamago, who wasn't really paying attention as she kept him company while he was in time out for bugging Austria with Prussia (he wanted to know the secret of awesome).

South Africa spoke to his boss who had no Idea what he was talking about. Until he noticed the My Little Pony images on the computer screen. He face palmed.

Spain spoke to Romano who was doing his best to ignore him.

England spoke to the flying mint bunny, he didn't suspect anything being odd but France did and thus he must prove that he was right!

France spoke to Prussia, he was to awesome to really listen to France while playing with Gilbird.

Sealand already knew that he was in trouble. He hadn't done anything wrong yet, but he was going to. He was going to get the speech on trespassing again. Since England was his older brother he spent almost every other weekend with him. This weekend England wasn't really paying attention, so it was easy to slip out and even across the ocean when the workaholic was buried in paper work.

Little did Sealand know while he plotted a way to get to north America, that England was pouring over old photo albums and various other things that he had. Trying to reassure himself that nothing at all was wrong. It wasn't working, what would?

A wicked smile spread across his face, if he hadn't had to give up on a 6th new security system due to the fact that Sealand would probably still get past it, like all the others. "He is probably already planning something similar just to get on my nerves," annoyance dripped from every word that he spoke about sealands antics to his pet bunny.

"Peter, can I ask you to do something for me?" The voice behind the young nation was none other than his greatest foe, Jerkland. "what is it" he asked "and will you take me to the movies or something if I do it?"He added bouncing up and down at the thought.

"Sure, just go spy on North America and don't tell your parents." The brit while a worry wart also needed some peace and quiet, he was running out of advil for that head ache the micro nation gave him.

"Maybe I should spend more time with America at his place instead of mine." Japan wondered aloud to himself. Unfortunately "Yaaay, let's visit him tonight, we can bring along Romano and Germany too!" Italy was in the room. Now he couldn't take it back, alter plans, or do anything but try and most likely fail to reason with him.

**Finally the chapter is done not ponies zombies school or a hurricane could keep me from eventually posting this and starting on the next chapter. Cake for all who review!**


End file.
